The Legend of Spyro: The Rage of Ripto
by Joe the Grizzly
Summary: Spyro, Sparx and Cynder live in a castle with other important dragons. Everything is peaceful...until Ripto arrives. Note: This takes place one year after Dawn of the Dragon. *UPDATE* SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting

Chapter 1: The Sorting

Spyro opened his eyes. The sunlight came through the window as he heard dragons outside of his door walking and chattering about random things. Cynder was sitting in the floor, talking to Sparx the Dragonfly. A year had passed by since they had defeated Malefor. They lived in the Dragon Castle, along with all of the other important dragons. Spyro shares a room with Sparx and Cynder. Sparx had got a job for delivering mail. Spyro had learned that Ignitus had become the Chronicler. Spyro would also be the father to three baby dragons soon. Everything was at peace.

Spyro got up and yawned as he stretched.

"Finally! He's up!" Said Sparx.

Spyro looked around. Sparx and Cynder were staring at him.

"They bring breakfast to us, yet?" He said, looking around.

"No, not yet."

"Well, I'm gonna go and walk outside for a while."

"Okay. See ya later." Said Sparx.

Spyro went to the door and opened it. He stepped out into the corridor. He turned his head and saw a pink dragoness walking toward him.

"Oh no." He mumbled to himself.

He turned around and got behind some baskets sitting close to the wall. He looked around the baskets and saw her going into her room.

"That was close." He said.

He continued down the corridors and took the spiral staircase that went down. He walked to the bottom and turned into another corridor.

He walked down the corridor and turned left and saw giant doors. He pushed them open and stepped outside into the bright light. Young dragons were running around, playing. He smiled because he knew it would be another peaceful day. He heard a buzzing noise and he turned around. Sparx was flying beside his head.

"Breakfast arrived." He said.

.............................................................................................................

They opened the door and Cynder sat there eating. She looked at them for a second then kept eating. Spyro sat down and drank the milk in the bowl.

"No milk or anything for little Sparx." Said Sparx, watching them drink.

"Sparx, if your hungry, go talk to whoever you work for." Said Spyro.

"Good idea!" Said Sparx.

He flew out a crack in the wall.

"I wonder who he works for..." Said Cynder.

The door opened. A green dragon walked in. The dragon was the Earth Guardian named Terrador.

"Spyro, Cynder, follow me." He said.

Spyro and Cynder followed him out of the door and down the corridor. They took a spiral staircase going up and they walked down another corridor. They heard someone screaming and banging on a door. Spyro and Cynder looked at a door to their right. They heard a muffled voice.

"LET ME OUT!" Said the voice.

They caught up with Terrador.

"What was behind that door?" Asked Spyro.

"That is the Forbidden Door. No one knows what is behind it except for Volteer. " Said Terrador.

Spyro looked back at the door. Whatever was behind it wasn't screaming now. They turned a corner and entered a room. This room was very large and had four stands.

"Welcome to the counsel room." Said Cyril, the Ice Guardian.

Spyro and Cynder sat down beside Ember and Flame. Terrador sat down behind the empty stand. Spyro looked over all of the Guardians. Volteer was on the left, sitting next to him was Cyril, and next to him was Ignitus, and on the main right, was Terrador.

"Ahem! Today is the day that we, the Guardians, sort our students. We will train the dragons we pick. It will take a few years before you will be ready to become the new Guardians." Said Volteer.

Volteer cleared his throat once again.

"I will call off the Guardian's name, then I will call their student's name." He said.

He looked among the four dragons.

"Cyril, Cynder." He said.

Spyro and Cynder smiled at each other.

"Volteer, Ember."

Ember smiled

"Ignitus, Flame."

"What?" Said Spyro.

"Terrador, Spyro."

Everyone started talking.

"Everyone meet their teachers tonight. It will be your first lesson." Said Cyril.

"You may go back to rooms now." Said Volteer.


	2. Chapter 2:Training

Chapter 2: Training

Spyro sat there, looking out of the window. Cynder walked up beside him.

"Spyro, I know Ignitus is the dragon who raised you, but Terrador had to have a reason to choose you as his student."

"Your right." He said.

Sparx flew in through a small crack in the wall.

"Hey guys. Man, I'm tired! I had ten letters to deliver!" He said as he laid down ontop of the bookshelf.

He fell asleep a few seconds after he lied down.

"We need to check out that room soon." Spyro reminded Cynder.

"Not now. We don't have time." She said as she looked out of the window.

Spyro looked through the window, too. It was almost dark. They got up and went down the corridors.

.............................................................................................................

The Guardians were all standing beside each other. The students got with their teachers. Ember and Volteer took off first. Cynder and Cyril took off next. Then Flame and Ignitus took off. Spyro looked up at Terrador.

"We leave now." He said.

They took flight and flew through the dark skies. Spyro looked down and they were flying over the Enchanted Forest.

"Land here." Said Terrador.

They floated down slowly, their wings fluttering behind them. They got on the ground and sat there.

"Spyro. Explore the forest. You need to learn about the Element of Earth."

Spyro nodded and turned around. He walked down a path. He walked through the trees as he heard things shuffling around. He suddenly heard something big moving around. Spyro looked around for the source. Nothing was there. He kept walking and he came to a bush. He heard something behind it. He poked his head through and saw a big blue monster attacking a bird. The bird flew low and the monster managed to grab it. He opened his palm and smashed it against the ground. He lifted his hand up and the bird was lying there, blood around its body and it's neck broken. Spyro saw the monster starting to turn around. Spyro quickly ducked back behind the bush. He walked away quietly. He kept exploring the woods until he saw Terrador. He ran to him.

"Very good. Your next course will be 6 weeks from now."

They took flight and flew back to the castle.

.............................................................................................................

Spyro opened his door and saw that Cynder wasn't back yet.

Sparx was up.

"Hey, your back!"

Spyro was too tired to talk. He lied down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparx's Delivery

Chapter 3: Sparx's Delivery

Sparx sat there, watching Spyro sleep. Cynder stepped in.

"Hi Cynd-"

"I'd love to talk Sparx, but I need some sleep." She said as she fell down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Why is everyone so rude? Are they so tired they can't even say a friendly hello?" Said Sparx to himself.

He decided to fly through a crack that went into the corridor. He flew up to the roof and went through a crack in the ceiling. He flew to a desk and talked to a green dragonfly.

"You got any deliveries for me, Tom?" Said Sparx.

Tom turned around.

"Hold on let me check."

He turned around and flew behind a wall. He came back with a letter.

"Yeah here's one." He said, handing it to Sparx.

Sparx read the address.

"Floating Islands" He read to himself.

He flew through a crack and through the skies toward the Floating Islands. He got up close and saw billions of dragonflies flying around.

"Excuse me!" He said.

Everyone kept flying.

"I SAID 'EXCUSE ME!'" He shouted.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. It was really quiet. Sparx flew really slow through the crowd. Everyone watched him.

"Don't make eye contact, Sparx." He whispered to himself.

He opened the letter.

"Hehe. I always love to read other people's business!" He said to himself.

He read it in his mind.

_Dear Johnny,_

_I sent this letter as soon as I wrote it. I hope you get it before they arrive. While you are reading this, I am probably dead. An evil dino has arrived and taken over. He has murdered all of the dragonflies. I am the last one left but he is in the same tower as me. I will be murdered very soon. Please, get to safety. Oh no, I hear footsteps! I would fly away but my wings are broken. So please, get to safety!_

_Love,_

_Christina_

Sparx looked up from the letter, his eyes widened.

"Ummm...is there a Johnny here?" He said.

A dragonfly raised his hand. Sparx flew over to him and handed him the letter. He flew backwards, watching the crowd. Everything was still silent. They were still watching his every move. Once he got out of the crowd everyone started buzzing around. He turned around and started flying back to the castle.

.............................................................................................................

He flew through the crack that leads to their room. Spyro and Cynder were still asleep. He sat down on the bookshelf, thinking about what he read until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Behind the Forbidden Door

Chapter 4: The Forbidden Door

Spyro yawned and got up. He saw Sparx asleep on the bookshelf. He just remembered the Forbidden Door.

"Cynder? Cynder, wake up!"

Cynder opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Let's go check out the door."

They got up and went out the door. They went down the corridor and took the spiral staircase and walked down the corridor. They walked up to the Forbidden Door. They opened it and slowly stepped inside. It was very dark inside and there were no windows. It was like a dungeon. They stepped in and shut the door so no one would notice anything. They looked around. A black dragon stepped out of the shadows. He looked really old.

"Have you come to release me?" He asked.

"No. But can you explain anything?" Said Spyro.

"Well...I was locked in here a very long time ago because the Guardians thought I was crazy. I bugged them day and night, trying to tell them about an upcoming war. I had been having dreams about this every single night starting when I turned 13. But...I don't know what started it and who is behind it."

"Strange. We believe you though." Said Cynder.

The dragon jerked his head toward Cynder and stared at her, as if she said something shocking.

"C-C-Cynder?" He said slowly.

"What? How do you know my name?" She said.

"Cynder, don't you recognize me?"

Cynder looked at him, confused.

"Cynder, I'm your father!" He said.

Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened.

"No...my father was killed by the Dark Master!" She said.

"Who told you this?"

"The Dark Master did, when he took control of me and transformed me into an adult." She said slowly while looking down.

"Cynder, everyone thought I was dead, and they still do. Except for Ignitus. No one else knows who I am. Ignitus saved me from the Dark Master when I made a foolish attempt to fight him myself. I had left you alone in the woods. I was afraid you had died." He said slowly while looking down at Cynder.

"But anyways a spell was put on that door so that I can't escape. And I have a curse put on me so that I will never be hungry again."

Spyro looked at him for a second.

"We will find a way to set you free." Said Spyro slowly.

"Thank you ever so much." Said the black dragon.

"By the way, my name is Shadow."

"My name is Spyro"

Spyro looked at him as they turned around to walk to the door.

"Bye...dad." Said Cynder.

.............................................................................................................

"Where have you guys been?" Said Sparx as Spyro and Cynder entered the room.

"We've been in the-" Cynder covered Spyro's mouth.

"We can't tell him about this. He'll blurt it out to everyone!" She whispered to Spyro.

Spyro nodded and changed the subject.

"What've you been doing?" He asked Sparx.

"Believe it or not, cleaning." He groaned.

Spyro noticed the small pink gloves he was wearing and the tiny duster in his right hand.

"Why?"

"Because Volteer came in to look for you guys. He asked me where you guys were and I said I don't know. He said I better clean this room or I'm in trouble. I'm not a stupid 5 year old." He said, crossing his arms.

He continued to clean.

"I'm going outside." Said Spyro.

.............................................................................................................

Spyro walked on the lawn of the courtyard. He saw Terrador watching him. He walked over to him.

"Spyro, I happened to overhear you talking to that dragon behind the Forbidden Door."

"You did? Please don't tell Volteer!"

"Relax, Spyro. I want to _help _you. I can help you free him from his room, but you need a good memory. On the wall to the right from the door, push the third brick from the bottom-left corner. The wall will open. Go down the spiral staircase and walk down the corridor. There will be a ladder going up. Take it and you should arrive in the kitchen."

"Wow! How do you know all of this?" Asked Spyro.

"I built this entire castle." He said as he looked up at the castle.

"Wow." Said Spyro in amazement.

"Now go free him." Said Terrador.

Spyro ran back to the castle.

.............................................................................................................

Spyro looked around to see if anyone was watching. He opened the Forbidden Door entered.

"Shadow?"

The black dragon came out of the shadows.

"Good news! I can get you out of here!" Said Spyro.

"How?" Asked Shadow.

"Just follow me."

Spyro walked to the wall on the right. He pressed the third brick from the bottom-left corner. The bricks started twisting and turning as a doorway opened in the middle of the wall. They walked in and took the staircase. They reached the bottom and they saw a long corridor with a wet ground and torches lit along the wall. Pipes ran along the walls. Spyro knew they were far underground. They started walking down the corridor.

They came to a ladder. Spyro climbed it first, Shadow right behind him. Spyro barely lifted the trap door. He peeked around from under the door. He saw four pink paws moving across the floor. He knew they were Ember's feet. He waited for them to go away.

"Okay." He whispered.

He climbed through and looked back. The trap door looked exactly like one of the tiles on the floor. Shadow finally climbed through.

"Okay, we're going to walk to my room. No one will know who you are." Said Spyro.

They walked from the entrance to the kitchen to the door to his room. It and the kitchen were not too far apart. He opened the door and they walked in.

"Cynder! Look who's here!" He said.

Cynder got up from bed and yawned. She saw Shadow standing there.

"How did you-?" She said

"Terrador told me how." He said in response.

"You guys have gotten close lately." She said.

"He told me himself. I didn't even ask!"

"Well...Spyro, there's something you should see." She said.

"What?"

She walked to a blanket and pulled it off of something bumpy. There sat three dragon eggs, and they all belong to Spyro and Cynder.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret of the Counsel Room

Chapter 5: Secret of the Counsel Room

Spyro stared at the eggs, smiling. Sparx came through a crack in the wall.

"I'm back from the delivery!" Said Sparx.

Everyone looked up from the eggs and stared at him.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Sparx." Said Cynder.

Sparx stared at everyone for a second.

"What's so special over here?" He said, flying to the eggs.

He noticed the eggs.

"Oh. Sorry." He said.

.............................................................................................................

Cynder looked over. Spyro was asleep. She couldn't seem to sleep so she got up and walked to the door. She looked out of the door. No one was walking down the corridors. Probably because it was in the middle of the night. She decided to take a stroll through the castle. She started walking down the corridor and took the spiral staircase at the far end of the hall. She reached the top and looked down the corridor. She started walking. She turned a corner and saw the door to the Counsel Room.

_Do I dare enter the Counsel Room?_

She opened the door and walked in. It would be completely dark if it wasn't for the windows. She looked around. She had only been in there once before, but she hadn't got a good look around. She looked at the four big stands. They looked strange without the Guardians behind them.

She walked behind the stand that Volteer would normally sit behind. A secret door was in the back of it. She opened it, expecting to see something secret, but all she saw was black. She poked her head in to take a closer look, but nothing was there. She looked down and here eyes widened. Instead of a floor in the cabinet, there was a long, metal slide. She heard the door open. She heard Volteer talking to someone. She quickly crawled into the cabinet and slid down the slide.

Volteer walked behind the stand and noticed the open door.

"How did this get open?" He said quietly.

.............................................................................................................

Cynder slid down the metal slide. She twisted and turned down the slide, getting sick. She eventually flew out of the bottom and landed in some dirt. She got up and looked around. She was in a large room with a dirt ground, but stone walls. She saw a door in the corner. She went through it and walked down the long corridor and went through the door at the end. This room was like the last one, only there was a pedestal in the middle. She walked up to it and saw a red gem. It was large and circular. She reached out to touch it.

"Stop!" Said a familiar voice.

Cynder turned around and saw Volteer standing at the door to the corridor.

"Don't touch it! That stone is dangerous! If anyone were to touch it, they would become unstoppable! And you wouldn't be able to withstand that at your age! It would kill a dragon of your age!" He said.

"Why do you have it?" Said Cynder.

He sighed.

"I was asked to protect it, so I asked Terrador to build this place. Only I know that it's in here though. I have to keep it from...I've said too much." He said.

"Get out of here now, Cynder." He said while looking at her with a stern look on his face.

"But..."

"Now!" He repeated.


	6. Chapter 6: Flame's Encounter

Chapter 6: Flame's Encounter

Flame opened his eyes and yawned. Light shined through his window. He got up and went to the door and walked into the corridor. Spyro and Cynder walked by. He overheard part of their conversation.

"Now what did you say that stone does?"

That's all he heard. He walked down the hall and down the spiral stairs. He walked down to the door that leads outside. He stepped outside and walked down the path and reached the river. He sat down and looked at the water.

It was a peaceful morning. Butterflies were flying around. He heard birds chirping in nearby trees. He looked back down in the water and his eyes widened. Behind him was a small orange riptoc watching him. Flame turned around, but the riptoc wasn't there. Was he seeing things? He got up.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He said while shaking.

No one answered.

He sat back down and looked back in the water. The riptoc wasn't in the reflection anymore.

"Your death will be very soon." Said an unknown voice.

Flame jumped at these words. It sounded like it came across from him on the other side of the river.

"No. No, there can't be a riptoc here. Riptoc went extinct years ago." He said to himself.

"That's where your wrong. There are still a few riptoc that are alive and well." Said the voice.

Flame was too nervous to run away. He looked around. He didn't see anyone.

"Crush. Smash it like a bug." Said the voice.

The ground started shaking. A big blue riptoc stepped out of the forest. It saw Flame and started walking toward him. Flame wanted to run away, but he couldn't seem to get his legs to work. He was a few feet away when he stopped and lifted his fist in the air. It was double the size of Flame himself.

Flame closed his eyes. He knew this was the end. He peeked out of one eye. He saw the fist coming down.

The orange riptoc stepped out of the bushes.

"Good job, Crush." Said the riptoc.

.............................................................................................................

"Has anyone seen Flame?" Asked Ember as everyone walked by the kitchen.

She sighed. She didn't know where he went. Spyro and Cynder walked by.

"Spyro! Cynder! Wait!" She said, running after them.

"What is it Ember?" Asked Spyro while turning around.

"Have you guys seen Flame lately?"

"No. Why?" He asked slowly.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"We'll keep an eye out for him." He said as they started walking again.

.............................................................................................................

Spyro and Cynder lied down on the bed. Sparx flew in through the crack in the wall.

"Hey guys." He said as he sat down on the shelf. "Today has been a busy day.

He lied down on the shelf and looked at Spyro and Cynder. They were asleep.

"Oh." Said Sparx quietly.

He soon fell asleep, too.

The door opened and Ignitus stepped in.

"Spyro?"

Spyro opened his eyes.

"What is it?" He said, looking at Ignitus.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

Spyro got up and walked out of the door with Ignitus. Ignitus lowered his head so he could be looking at Spyro directly.

"Spyro...I came back from the river today and on my way back I saw Flame, down by the river. I flew down to say hello and..." He cut off there and looked up.

"And what?" Said Spyro.

"He was murdered." He said slowly.

Spyro's eyes widened. Flame had been murdered.

"Who did it?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Did you tell-"

"Ember? Yes. She is in her room as we speak. She won't come out now."

Spyro sat there, eyes still widened.

"I thought you should know. And training has been cancelled tomorrow ." He said as he raised his head back up.

He turned around and walked off.

Spyro went back into his room and lied back down next to Cynder.

"Cynder? Are you awake?" He said after a while.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She said.

"Cynder, Flame was murdered." He said very slowly.

Cynder raised up.

"What??"

"And Training has been cancelled."

Cynder lied back down, eyes widened. She soon fell back asleep. So did Spyro.


	7. Chapter 7:The Fight for the Stone

Chapter 7: The Fight for the Stone

Spyro and Cynder awoke early because they couldn't sleep.

"I think we should walk around outside." He said after a while.

Spyro and Cynder got up and went out of the door.

.............................................................................................................

Spyro and Cynder walked to the graveyard behind the castle. Spyro walked up to Flame's grave. He sat there, looking at the tombstone. He started walking around.

"What are you doing?" Asked Cynder.

"Looking for my dad's grave." He said.

He searched the entire graveyard, but his dad wasn't there.

"He isn't here...which means he must be alive!" Said Spyro.

They walked back to the front of the castle. A small orange riptoc burst through the door holding a red stone. Cynder noticed it.

"THAT'S THE GEM!"

Volteer came out, right behind him. He tackled the riptoc and the stone flew through the air. It landed a few feet away from them. Spyro ran and grabbed it. A blue riptoc stepped up behind him.

"Spyro! Behind you!" Shouted Cynder.

"Huh?"

Suddenly he got hit in the side of his stomach, sending him sliding across the ground. He looked back at the riptoc. It was the same beast he had seen in the forest during his training.

He got up and limped as fast he could from the beast, the gem still in his mouth. He spit it toward Volteer and he caught it. He ran and the blue beast ran after him. Spyro rammed the beast in the back, causing it to scream. It turned around and picked him up. It roared in his face, saliva flying all over him. It threw him into the castle wall. Spyro slid off of the wall. He got up and stumbled around, blood dripping from his nose. Cynder ran and jumped on the beasts back, biting and tearing at it's tough skin.

It started trying to reach for it's back, but it couldn't reach. It stumbled everywhere. Cynder felt herself being lifted in the air. She looked around and saw the orange riptoc pointing his staff at her. He pointed the staff at a tree, causing Cynder to fly and smash into a tree. He kept smacking her into trees over and over, laughing. Spyro jumped and grabbed the staff out of his hand, running off.

Cynder fell to the ground, aching all over her body. She spit out blood and lied there, too beat up to move. Spyro ran with the staff and chewed it until it broke in half. He spit out the remains of the staff. He then rammed the orange riptoc, causing him to fly through the air. Volteer tried to attack the blue riptoc, but it caught him in the air. It threw him into the castle wall, then went for Spyro. Spyro rolled to the side as it's fist came down. He spotted the other riptoc heading for the stone. He ran past him and grabbed the stone.

He turned around and rammed the orange riptoc. The blue beast had caught him. It picked him up and began choking him. Spyro spit out the stone. The beast was tightening it's grip around his neck. Spyro kicked around, but it didn't help anything. He tried to scream but nothing came out. He saw Cynder lying there, injured. She couldn't help him. He turned his head just enough to see Volteer unconcious. Everything started going black. He heard the orange riptoc speak.

"You call that a battle? Ha! That was nothing! Me and Crush can take every dragon in the castle! By the way, I haven't told you my name yet! It would be foolish for you to die and not even know who killed you! My name is Ripto! And this is Crush. We are the only riptocs that are still alive!"

Spyro's hearing started to go out. Everything was pitch black and all he could hear was a ringing. He felt Crush release his grip. He felt his body hit the ground and he passed out.

.............................................................................................................

"Spyro? Wake up, big guy!"

Spyro opened his eyes. Sparx was hovering over him. He wiped sweat from his forehead.

"We thought you were a goner!" He said.

He couldn't remember anything, all he could remember was that his father was still alive somewhere.

"What happened?"

"You, Volteer and Cynder were fighting some orange dude and a big blue thing over a red stone."

It all came back to him.

"How am I still alive?"

"Ignitus and Cyril came and helped you. They destroyed the stone."

"What about Cynder?"

"She's in the nurse's station."

"What? I need to go see her."

Spyro left the room and walked across the hall and up the steps. He walked down the corridor. He turned left and went into a room. He walked through the room. He saw Cynder lying on a bed. He walked up.

"Are you okay?"

All he heard was a soft whimper. She was bruised all over. Her face was swollen.

"Ahem!"

Spyro turned around and saw Cyril standing at the door.

"I see that you have finally recovered, Spyro, but Cynder has not. She took quite a beating. She needs her rest."

"Wait, how long was I out?"

"A week."

"And what of Ripto? Is he still alive?"

"I'm afraid so. He managed to escape by draining some of our power and using it to rebuild his staff. He then used the dragon magic within the staff to teleport him and Crush to some place far away."

Spyro sighed.

"Ripto murdered Flame!" He said after thinking.

"Yes. He must have. Spyro, go back to your room. Cynder needs her rest."


	8. Chapter 8: A Beast Revived

Chapter 8: A Beast Revived

Ripto sat down. Crush was attacking a bird flying around.

"I need something better. I need something stronger." He said to himself.

Crush smashed the bird. He picked up the body and swallowed it whole. Ripto thought for a while.

"That's it!" He said, jumping up.

Crush looked at him.

"We'll go to Gulp's Tomb!"

They got up and walked through the forest.

.............................................................................................................

Ripto walked behind Crush. Crush broke down vines and pushed down trees as they walked. They came into an open area in the direct center of the forest. A temple was in the center of the area. They walked into the door and started walking down a long hall. Around them they saw stone riptocs holding bows and arrows. Some held swords and shields. They came to some steps. They walked up the steps and came to a giant tomb. Crush opened the tomb and they saw a giant figure wrapped in cloth on all fours.

Ripto raised his staff and pointed it at the figure. The cloth started unwrapping itself. It fell off and the beast was almost completely decomposed. Ripto pointed his staff at it and it's skin started growing back. After it grew back, it looked around at Ripto and Crush, then roared.

"I have revived the ancient riptoc beast, Gulp!" Said Ripto while laughing.

.............................................................................................................

Poke.

Spyro awoke but his eyes were still closed. He said something but not even he could understand what he had said. He fell back asleep.

Poke Poke.

Spyro awoke again but his eyes were still closed.

"What?" He said.

"Finally! I thought I'd have to keep poking you!" Said Sparx.

Spyro opened his eyes.

"Is Cynder better?"

"Nope!"

Spyro got up and walked out of the door.

"Hey! Hey, where are you going?" Said Sparx as he followed him.

.............................................................................................................

Spyro walked into the nurse's station, Sparx right behind him. Cynder lied there. Her face wasn't swollen anymore. She saw Spyro and smiled.

"You came to visit again." She said quietly.

"Of course we did." He said.

Sparx flew infront of her. She glared at him.

"So, when can you leave the station?" Asked Spyro.

"They said I l have a day left." She said weakly.

Cyril stepped into the room.

"Ah Cynder, it's good to see that your face isn't swollen anymore." He said while smiling.

She smiled at him. He turned and looked at Spyro.

"We need your help outside. Ripto has returned." He said while turning.

"But I need to stay with Cynd-"

"It's okay, Spyro. They need your help." She said softly.

Her and Spyro stared into each other's eyes. Sparx quickly flew between them.

"Alright, alright! Break it up! Kids are readin' this thing!"

They stared at him. Spyro turned around and walked with Cyril.

.............................................................................................................

They stepped outside and saw Ripto, Crush,and some other beast alongside of them. Volteer was flying around them. Crush punched Volteer in the ribs and sent him through a tree. Terrador raised some rocks from the ground and they flew toward Ripto. Crush stepped infront of him and smacked the rocks away. Cyril ran toward the new beast.

"Get him, Gulp!" Said Ripto.

Gulp ran toward Cyril. Gulp rammed Cyril and sent him sliding across the ground. Spyro ran toward Ripto while Crush and Gulp were occupied.

"Help me, you idiot!" He yelled.

Crush jumped infront of him and caught Spyro. Spyro torched his face, causing him to release him. He fell to the ground and torched his feet. He fell on his back. Volteer attacked Gulp. Gulp rammed Volteer and pinned him against the wall. Ripto pointed his staff at Spyro. Spyro started floating up. He torched him before he could slam him into anything. He fell back to the ground.

Gulp finally backed away from Volteer. He fell down, unconcious. Ripto laughed. Gulp charged toward Spyro. Spyro dug his claws into the ground. When Gulp was just a few feet away, he torched his face. Gulp fell onto his side. Crush ran up to Terrador. He picked him up and threw into the castle wall.

Cyril ran toward Crush, but he turned around and caught him. He slammed him into the ground. Spyro looked around. Volteer and Terrador was unconcious from being rammed into the castle's brick wall and Cyril was knocked out from being slammed into the ground. It was up to Spyro. There was no way he could take on all three of them by himself. Gulp charged at him. He rolled away but was caught by Crush. He held him up in the air. He punched Spyro in the face hard enough to knock him out.


	9. Chapter 9: Torture

Chapter 9: Torture

Spyro opened his eyes. He was strapped to a wall by a rope. He could tell he was underground.

"He's awake, Crush." Said Ripto.

"Huh?" Said Spyro.

Crush stepped up, pounding his fist.

"I have healed you, now Crush is going to beat you to a quivering pulp!" Laughed Ripto.

Crush walked up infront of him. His big blue fist came forward and hit Spyro directly in the face, smashing his head against the stone wall behind him. His face started to swell up. Crush's fist came back and hit him once again. Spyro's face swelled up so bad that he couldn't see anymore.

He felt the fist hit him again, but in his stomach this time. He coughed out blood as the fist hit again, this time he felt one of his ribs crack. The fist came back and hit him in his face again. Spyro tried to torch Crush, but Ripto must have drained his elemental powers.

Spyro could hear Ripto laughing. He got hit in the stomach again, which felt even worse because of his broken rib. He spit up blood and tears were running down his face. The pain was too much. He got hit in the face and he felt his jaw break. Blood ran down his face.

"That's enough, Crush. Let's leave him here to rot." He said as they walked down the underground tunnel. Spyro hung there, limp. Blood dripped down from his face. Tears rolled down his cheek. His side hurt because of his broken rib. His whole face ached. He wished someone would come and at least try to rescue him. Anyone. Even Sparx.

.............................................................................................................

Spyro hung there. His face swollen, dried blood on his face, tears still rolling down his face, a broken rib and a broken jaw. He heard a familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in a year.

"I'm glad I found you. I need to get you out of here."

Spyro realized it was Hunter. He had finally gotten help.

"I can't bare to see him like this."

He had just heard Cynder's sweet voice. He hadn't heard it in what seemed like forever.

"Don't worry. If I know Spyro, he'll pull through."

This time Sparx was speaking. He was so glad to hear them.

"It's hard to believe he's been in here since yesterday."

Spyro felt Cynder using her claws to cut the rope. He fell to the cold hard ground. He groaned for he had landed on his broken rib. He felt Hunter pick him up. He could hear Sparx buzzing around him, worrying. He could tell they were carrying him back home.

.............................................................................................................

Cynder paced around the room. Spyro could hear her. His face wasn't swollen anymore. He kept his eyes closed and listened. He heard someone step up.

"Cynder, you can go back to your room."

"No. I'm not leaving until he's better."

She was talking to Volteer.

"Well, you do as you wish."

He heard Volteer walk to his side.

"Spyro, wake up."

Spyro opened his eyes slowly and pretended to yawn. Volteer set a plate down.

"Eat it. It will heal your broken rib and jaw." He said.

Spyro looked down at the plate. There were three strawberries.

"How will this help?" He asked.

"They are enchanted strawberries. They heal broken bones."

Spyro leaned his head over and picked up a strawberry in his teeth. He started chewing. It tasted like a regular strawberry. He gulped it down.

"That wasn't so bad!" He said.

He sat there. Suddenly his jaw and rib started aching. He groaned loudly. He could feel his bones healing and moving. They were moving back into place very slowly. He groaned louder and louder. Eventually they got back where they belong and they had healed completely.

"You may go back to your room now."


	10. Chapter 10: Ripto Escapes

Chapter 10: Ripto Escapes

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx sat on the bed. Ember opened the door.

"Spyro?"

Spyro rolled his eyes.

"An orange riptoc is outside. He said to bring him the purple dragon or he would tear down the castle."

Spyro got up and sighed.

"Spyro, I'm coming with you this time." Said Cynder.

"Me too!" Said Sparx.

.............................................................................................................

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx went outside. Trees were torn down. Ripto was sitting on Gulp's back.

"Well well well! Here we are again! And this time you brought friends! I can't wait to torcher them, too!" Said Ripto.

Sparx flew infront of them.

"Three on three!" He said.

Crush looked at Sparx and growled.

"On second thought, it's two on three!" He said, backing away.

Hunter dropped down infront of Spyro and Cynder from the roof of the castle.

"Attack!" Yelled Ripto.

Crush ran up to Hunter. Hunter jumped behind him and kicked him. Crush slid across the ground. Hunter took out his bow and arrow and fired one at the back of Crush's head. It stuck into the back of his head. He roared in pain. Hunter ran up and jumped at Crush's back. He kicked off of his back and did a backflip. Crush fell forward and lied there. Hunter grabbed an arrow. He jumped up and landed on Crush's back, stabbing the arrow into his back. He got up. An arrow stuck out of the beast's back. Hunter jumped off.

Ripto stared, shocked at what just happened.

"You...you killed Crush with no problem at all..." He said.

Gulp ran toward Spyro. He pinned Spyro against the ground.

Terrador flew out of nowhere.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD!!" He screamed.

He slammed into Gulp, digging his claws into his side. Spyro's eyes widened. He got up and watched Terrador claw at Gulp and causing rocks to fly at his head all at the same time. Terrador was his father? Terrador kept clawing at Gulp, ripping his skin. Gulp lied there, rocks hitting his head, Eventually a boulder came and smacked into his head. Terrador took control of the boulder and kept smashing Gulp's head. Terrador got up after about seven smashes to Gulp's head. Gulp got back up.

Gulp reared back on his hind legs. Suddenly an arrow hit Gulp right in the heart. Gulp fell over, dead. They looked back and saw Hunter lowering his bow. Ripto stared, mouth open. Hunter reloaded his bow. He aimed at Ripto, but before he could fire, Ripto raised his staff and teleported.

"Where did he go?" Said Sparx.

"He teleported. Far, far away from here." Said Terrador.

Spyro walked up.

"Terrador? I heard you say you were my father."

"Let me explain. A long time ago I met a dragoness. We were together for as long as I can remember. Eventually we had you. But the Dark Master found us. He murdered your mother. I attacked him and he retreated. I let Ignitus watch over the egg. He let it float down the river for safety. And you know the rest." He said.

Spyro thought about it. It made sense. Terrador had always helped him when no one else would.

.............................................................................................................

They lied there. Spyro couldn't sleep, so he got up and went to see Terrador. He walked to his room.

"Terrador?"

"Ah, Spyro, I was about to come see you."

"Why?"

"I need to tell you. Tomorrow night we are setting off to fight Ripto. Just you and me."

"What? When will we return?"

"Two years from now."

"What?!"

He thought about that. He couldn't leave Cynder for that long.

"Do you need me there?"

"Yes. I can't stop him alone."

"What about the guardians?"

"Spyro, they need to stay here and teach their students."

Spyro sighed.

"I'll be ready."


	11. Chapter 11: Cynder's Anger

Chapter 11: Cynder's Anger

Spyro opened his eyes. Cynder was already awake. He hadn't told Cynder about him leaving.

"Spyro? Could you get me some breakfast?"

"Sure."

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Ember was there.

"Ember. I need some breakfast."

"Okay."

Spyro had noticed that since Flame was murdered, she never acted interested in him anymore. She came back with a plate of food. He heard growling. He turned around and saw Cynder growling. Terrador was walking away. He ran up to her, Ember still holding the plate of food.

"What?"

She glared at him.

"Terrador told me. Your leaving for two years. I have to raise our children all by myself." She growled.

"I was going to tell y-"

"I don't care! Go! Leave me alone!" She said.

She slammed the door in his face. Spyro sighed. He lied down infront of the door and tapped his claw. He growled at everyone that came by. Ember came up.

"Here's your breakfast." She said.

She set the plate down and walked back to the kitchen. Spyro looked at the food. He wasn't that hungry. He sighed and rested his head on his paws. He could hear Sparx talking to Cynder.

"He _has_ to go! He can't just stay here!" He heard Sparx say.

Sparx then flew out.

"She's mad. REAL mad."

"I've noticed." Said Spyro quietly.

Spyro lied there. He could sometimes hear Cynder crying. He sighed. Cynder had never been this upset.


	12. Chapter 12: Setting Off

Chapter 12: Setting off

Spyro lied there. He tapped his claw. Ignitus noticed him. He walked up.

"Spyro, what is wrong?" He asked.

"Me and Terrador must go face Ripto, and Cynder is upset. Can't she come with us?"

"Ah, Spyro. Terrador told me that you now know that he is your father. And no, Cynder may not come with you. I recently checked the prophecy, a green guardian and his child must go and defeat the orange riptoc. And they will die along with the riptoc."

Spyro's eyes widened. He would die. He would never see Cynder again. He lied down as Ignitus walked away.

"Cynder?"

All he got in return was a growl. He sighed. He returned to tapping his claw on the hard floor.

Suddenly he heard thunder. Rain started to poor. It was coming down hard. He listened to the rain and eventually fell asleep.

.............................................................................................................

"Spyro. Wake up, it's time to go."

Spyro opened his eyes and saw Terrador looking at him.

"Gather your dragon armor and meet me outside."

It was still raining. He got up and walked down the corridor. He took the stairs and went down another corridor. He took the final set of stairs. He found his dragon armor and slipped it on. He noticed a small paper and a pen.

.............................................................................................................

He walked infront of his room.

"Cynder?"

He heard a growl.

"Father and I are leaving now."

That time he didn't hear a growl. He slipped a note under the door. Cynder picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Cynder,_

_I am leaving to fight Ripto. According to the prophecy, Terrador and I will die along with Ripto. I wrote this so you may keep it to remember me._

_Love,_

_Spyro_

Cynder looked up from the note. She walked to the window. She looked down infront of the castle. Spyro and Terrador were wearing armor. Spyro looked up at the window. He couldn't see if anyone was watching because it was too dark and raining.

Spyro looked back down and a tear hit the ground. Cynder watched with a tear running down her cheek. Spyro and Terrador took flight and flew into the night sky. Cynder watched them fly away into the darkness until she couldn't see them anymore.

She walked over and lied down on the bed, a tear running down her cheek. Spyro was gone. He would die. Cynder lied there all night, thinking about Spyro.

To Be Continued...


End file.
